


【圣杰】NC-25 豪华火箭

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	1. Chapter 1

>>

金璧辉煌的高级会所，专属于上流社会的午夜狂欢。  
精致的水晶灯坠悬挂在高阔的天花板，洒下细碎的金色光芒斑驳于他的眉眼之间。

不安分地随意摆弄指尖的特质纸牌。朱星杰把自己藏在昏暗的角落，眼神看似飘忽，实则警觉得很。他在搜寻今晚的目标——这场盛大宴会的主人。

鼻腔里涌动着奢侈香水与高昂雪茄混合起来的怪味，头顶一束橘色灯光更是把这里衬得雾气缭绕，迷幻宛如梦境。

 

漫长的等待令他昏昏欲睡，侧了身子便向一旁的服务生点了杯香槟。  
殷红的唇瓣抵在玻璃杯沿，垂眸轻酌了一口，不习惯酒味的舌头还是令他皱了眉。

不如家里的AD钙奶好喝。  
他在心里暗暗吐槽。

百无聊赖地枕在柔软的皮质沙发，不自知已经包揽下了旁座的视线。  
穿着黑色貂皮的寸头男人提着长腿几步便跨到了朱星杰身旁坐下。不速之客让他条件反射往一旁挪了挪，把自已挤在更为狭窄的角落。

“宝贝儿，你叫啥名字？”手臂撑在朱星杰的身侧故意挡住了去路。宽阔的后背把小一号的身子遮得严严实实。  
“有事吗？”对方再明显不过的搭讪意味让他很是反感。  
“请你喝一杯，赏个脸吧。”男人不知从哪儿取出了酒瓶和酒杯，“利口酒，这种甜酒才适合你这样的美人。”  
“我不是女人。”朱星杰有些愠怒，皱着眉斩钉截铁地回答道。正打算拒绝，大厅中央终于是有了动静。

“有请今晚派对的主人——徐圣恩先生，上台讲几句——”一阵热烈的鼓掌后，目标人物随即出现在了自己的视野。  
本以为集团总裁会是年过半百的大叔，结果聚光灯下的男孩看上去比自己也相差不了几岁，套着一身笔挺的浅棕色格子西装衣裤，一双擦得锃亮的牛津皮鞋，稍稍蜷曲的栗发塌软着，笑眯眯的样子更像是一位领家大男孩，而不是各类黑市交易的幕后主使者。

徐圣恩振振有词，磁性的低音炮回荡在偌大的宴会厅，钻进耳朵让一旁情窦初开的小姑娘几乎听软了腿。

朱星杰立刻放下递来的酒杯，推开身前的男人就想走，却被不识趣地拉扯回了怀里。他们的气力不相上下，最终他忍无可忍的悄悄摸上藏在后腰的短匕，随时准备攻击。  
“好歹把你的名字告诉我啊。”男人还在不依不饶。

“接下来请特邀嘉宾，J.zen，表演魔术！”主持人适时地帮忙做着介绍，聚光灯在人群里扫不到那位魔术师的身影，因为此刻的他被完全挡住了。  
朱星杰微抬起头看向高个男人漆黑的眼眸，白皙干净的手指重新抬起茶几上的酒杯一饮而尽，挑起一个狡黠的坏笑。  
“赏脸了。”说罢拢了拢被扯乱的衣襟，头也不回向大厅中央走去，聚光灯洒在金发上，吸引无数目光。

“J.zen？”

 

徐圣恩看着台上被光芒笼罩的人，特质的金属扑克牌流转于灵活的指尖。  
毫无破绽的似是拥有魔力的手法让观众们惊叹连连。  
徐圣恩也看着，不是那双正在施展魔法的手，是那张脸。  
认真，偷偷观察看客的反应，得逞后的偷笑。每一种都是自己喜欢的。

“现在我想请一位观众上台协助我。一起变个厉害的。”话音刚落，台下纷纷举手，尤其是刚才那位妨碍自己的男人，那个架势仿佛都快冲上来了。  
嘴上虽这么说，其实心里早就打起了小算盘，眼神锁定住了目标人物，勾起嘴角向徐圣恩伸出了手。

 

一切都在正常进行，表演逐渐进了尾声。朱星杰发现还是低估了徐圣恩，自己的每一步动作对方仿佛都能看透。也许应该等结束再找机会暗杀也不迟。  
可在表演即将完成的最后一刻，他还是抱着侥幸心理心急了，金属纸牌顺利打碎了头顶的吊灯，大厅一瞬间陷入黑暗与混乱。  
机会到了。指尖紧夹着金属牌，可借着窗外的月光却发现对方不知何时已经不在身边。  
他立刻意识到了事情的不对劲，也许自己早就被对方识破了。

趁着混乱他试图逃跑，刚出了大厅后背就狠狠挨了一棒。他狼狈地向前踉跄几步，又被身前一双强有力的手臂禁锢，户外太暗，根本看不清脸。带有刺鼻味道的手帕立刻又从后面覆盖住了他的嘴鼻，被想挣脱，可被牢牢控制在两个男人之间。眩晕感充斥大脑，视线越发模糊的同时出现了徐圣恩模糊的叠影。  
糟了。

－

现在的处境让他很是难堪。  
被布料蒙住的双眼，皮革束缚的双腕，四肢失去了力气，以及在体内横冲直撞找不到宣泄口的强烈欲望与燥热。  
本来都做好了十足的赴死准备，可偏偏自己是枕着柔软的床铺醒来的。  
即将会发生的事，作为一名正常男性都清楚。尽管他的确有些与众不同。  
除了本该拥有的，他多长了另一套属于女性的生殖器官。

西装裤早就被下体忍不住涌出的粘腻浸得湿漉漉，幸亏是深色，才没有明显到一眼就能看穿他此刻有多性奋。  
朱星杰没力气去把双腿拢紧，体力被全部抽离，瘫软在床上四肢像是麻木的。可敏感度却被大幅度提升，甚至窗外偶尔吹来的冷风都能让他颤抖不已。

“之前偷偷磕过药吗，这么敏感。”  
目标人物的声音从不远处传来，随后是拖鞋踱步的声音，越来越近。  
朱星杰不免头皮发麻，他惊慌失措，却只能眼睁睁看着恶魔的靠近。

“省点力气吧。”徐圣恩走到床边，也没急着上去，只是好好欣赏了一番对方失态的模样。  
混迹于各类圈子，他当然久闻J.zen的大名，本就想改天会一面，没想到这小家伙竟然用这种方式自己送上门来了。  
把高高在上的他拽下神坛，折断那对傲人的羽翼，把他锁在身边，想想就觉得心跳加速。

摇了摇手里捧着的酒杯，脑内立刻传来各种危险想法。  
醇香的酒液被浇灌在朱星杰的胸膛，白色衬衫立刻被浸湿透明，小巧的乳尖受了刺激颤颤巍巍立了起来，凸显在过于单薄的衣物上。露出坏笑，酒红色细线故意在两枚乳头上流连。朱星杰张着嘴，急促得惊喘着，竟是连呻吟的力气都没有。  
粉嫩的小舌头不自觉溜出了唇，喉头传来的急喘逐渐混杂了鼻音。

徐圣恩滚动喉结，把倒完的空酒杯放在茶几，跨上床迫不及待咬上了两片柔软的唇，乱无章法吻起来。  
手指则是隔着衣物玩弄起两颗已经主动挺立的小红豆，硬生生将那处幼嫩搓长拉扯到半个指节的长度，直到乳晕都失去了血色。朱星杰疼得被逼出生理泪水，摇着脑袋想要挣脱对方的吻。这太疼了，他紧闭双眼。对方还在折磨他，将乳头狠狠捏至薄片掐揉了几下，才肯松开指尖。  
初始的粉嫩可怜得肿胀成之前的两倍大，通红得像是两颗小草莓。

终于是停止了，朱星杰在心里刚松了口气，对方修剪圆润的指甲就轻轻扣弄起更为敏感的乳孔。  
突如其来的剧烈快感一瞬间淹没了他，只觉得眼前一阵发黑，意识甚至都开始涣散起来，他被刺激地不住向上挺身，逃脱不掉，就快要溺死在这缱绻的吻里了。

徐圣恩也发现这可怜的小家伙反应很大，终于是放过了对方，但嘴上还是不忘调戏，“乳头都张开了，这么兴奋吗。”  
看着朱星杰脸红得像快滴出血，笑着松开已经被自己玩弄得不堪一击的胸部，手掌撩开衬衣抚过每一寸光滑的肌肤，最终兜转到了腰际，勾住了裤子就往下拽。  
“不要…！”朱星杰慌忙拒绝，用尽了力气夹紧腿。心如擂鼓，自己的秘密就藏在裤子底下，但如果被发现，他就完了。

此刻的他人为刀俎，毫无任何还手之力。徐圣恩一把按住不停扑腾的双腿，径自把对方下身所有布料全扯了。  
“怎么湿成这样，和女人一样。”他打趣，丝毫没发现在说出这句话后对方已经快抖成筛子了。  
朱星杰说不出一个字，他的脸涨的通红。  
希望这一切只是在做关于对方的噩梦，或者快些惹怒徐圣恩让他杀了自己也行，反正别让他看到一些不该看的，怎样都行。

腿根都在止不住颤抖，暴露在空气里的敏感花穴更是兴奋得从深处涌出一片粘腻，要不是夹住床单都能能被浸湿大片。  
徐圣恩看着那副器官很是漂亮，体毛稀疏，天生白皙的皮肤把性器都衬得粉粉的，塌软在双腿间。可那双腿始终紧闭着，不免心生奇怪，更有些欲盖弥彰的意思，扒住两条倔犟的长腿，没用多少力气就强行掰开了腿根。

只见阴茎与囊袋下面，本来应该什么都没有的地方，竟然翕开了一条肉缝，大股粘腻的液体再也忍不住喷涌而出，把两瓣艳红色的肉浇得湿淋淋的，在空气中不住颤抖。  
朱星杰瞬间脸色煞白，他还想徒劳地拢起双腿，可那两只有力的手已经拿到了主权。  
“…不要看…”他绝望地呻吟着，泪水止不住夺眶而出，为可怜兮兮的求饶加上了浓重的鼻音。

结局全想过了，他的把柄被抓住，被大肆宣扬，从今以后所有人都会骂他是变态。

“真漂亮。”这是徐圣恩说的第一句话。他此时只觉得口干舌燥，心想这次是真的捡到了宝贝。  
不知用了多大忍耐才忍住立刻操进那口花穴的冲动，他从朱星杰身上起来，硬是从另一间房的角落搬来一个落灰的大皮箱。这是之前来拜访他的客人送的，据说各式玩具应有尽有。徐圣恩本以为自己这辈子都用不到的。

 

泪水模糊了视线，朱星杰发现自己的脚踝被一把握住了，随后有皮质品分别绑在他的膝窝处向两边分开，这下彻底合不上了。

“…我要杀了…你…！”他又急又羞，嘴上威胁着可身体不知是因为药物还是天生的体质让他不容拒绝那些刺激。他现在前所未有的兴奋。脑子里偶尔闪过的想法把自己都吓了一跳。

徐圣恩虽然对男女情爱之事没什么太大兴趣，可也并不是没擦枪走火过。对方的双腿此刻大张着被分别悬挂于天花板。他发现那花穴相较于女人的更为窄小些，可却更为敏感。因为呈打开的姿势，花穴内部的构造都能看得极其清楚。小阴唇都绽开了呈现出一根食指粗细的幽深的洞。小巧的阴蒂因为惊吓躲藏在一层薄膜下微微探出了头。

徐圣恩用食指指腹在穴口刮了一层，手指立刻被粘腻的液体包裹，他着魔般把指端伸进朱星杰因为剧烈刺激而爽的直打颤的嘴里。  
腥膻味还是把沉溺于欲望的他扯了出来，他用舌想把手指推出去，可柔软湿滑的舌尖不断的舔弄更像是挑逗。  
手指便又加了一根，双指夹住了舌搅弄着。同时另一只手温柔得摸上被淫水浸泡的花穴，直到指尖停留在敏感至极的阴蒂，只是用指腹轻轻摩擦就让身下的人剧烈颤抖起来，高仰着头几乎喘不上气，前段柱身以肉眼可见速度勃起。

徐圣恩能听到从朱星杰喉间传来的呼噜呼噜声，像极了猫咪发怒。便坏心地变本加厉用指甲轻轻剥开包裹住阴蒂的薄膜，随后立刻用两指毫不怜惜蹂躏起那块小肉，像是开关，大开的小口立刻淫水直流，喷泉一样把床单染湿大片，指甲恶意地掐了把红肿不堪的阴蒂，留下了指印才心满意足松了手。  
朱星杰又疼又兴奋，泪水糊得满脸都是，大张着嘴叫不出一个字，白浊液体断断续续从柱身喷出，停不下来。

“怎么这么敏感啊，碰几下就前后喷个不停。对身体不好。”徐圣恩装作很担心的样子，看着对方瘫软在床上大口喘气，双眼都没了焦距。粗鲁扯下被红酒弄脏的衬衣，扣子崩了一地。又恶趣味地取下黑色领带，在发泄后疲软许多的柱身根部打了个蝴蝶结。

“不要浪费了这副器官，这里也可以用来高潮的吧。”


	2. 【圣杰】NC-25 豪华火箭（二）

>>

室内回荡着嗡嗡小幅度却频率很快的振动声，夹杂着令人脸红耳赤的粘腻水声，配合绵长似是爽极了却又像哀嚎的呻吟。  
朱星杰的腿根都在止不住痉挛，脚趾紧紧蜷缩着。  
快要死了。这是他脑子里唯一的想法。

全身上下最为敏感的器官，被强行调教到肿得几乎像一颗小红枣般，底部被套了皮圈，箍住了不许再让它缩回那层薄膜，又放置了两枚小号跳蛋紧紧把可怜的阴蒂夹在中间。  
朱星杰一开始还有反抗，嘴上凶悍地咒骂着对方，但嗓音染上情欲味道的威胁起不了任何作用。药效过后的他挣扎地很厉害，中途有狠狠踢过徐圣恩，后来双腿被束缚住的锁链拉扯得更开。身为杀手，他的柔韧性不算数一数二的，直到掰开到腿根酸痛无比，对方才停手。身体被打开得彻彻底底，隐谧至今的秘密也被一览无余。

床单被身体深处源源不断的淫水喷得都快湿透了，朱星杰脑袋昏沉，乱七八糟地想着自己体内哪来这么多水。

他恨透了这副身体，平时除了洗澡，根本不会去触碰那套多余的器官。也是因为知道自己身体的畸形，他至今没有感受过性方面刺激，谈过女朋友，但做过最过的也只是接吻。

如今被第一次使用，就受到了过多的剧烈刺激，夹在跳蛋中的阴蒂已经被振动摩擦到麻木。虽然失去了快感来源，可他的身子始终保持在高潮状态，阴茎被堵住了宣泄出口，精液似乎逆流进了膀胱。

徐圣恩看着朱星杰已经是一副快昏死过去的状态，原本还在贫嘴现在软得像水，浑身都汗汵汵得泛着不自然的粉红，脑袋无力歪斜在一边，双眼半阖。  
他立刻找来遥控把道具关闭，他猜到这是对方的第一次，意识到自己也是第一次失控玩的太过，如果一不小心把这只小妖精玩死了，他会后悔一辈子的。

跳蛋被轻柔取下，肿胀不堪的阴蒂被压得变形，整个过程朱星杰没动弹一下。  
似乎真的担心对方被自己折腾死，掐了掐那张涨得通红的小脸，拍了几下脸颊还是没反应。

“靠，不会真死了吧…”  
立刻松开手腕与膝窝的所有束缚，抱起那具瘫软的身体便往浴室走去。  
微凉的水流洒在朱星杰的脸上，他忍不住皱了皱眉，意识终于逐渐归位。  
其实他连自己什么时候晕过去的都不知道，醒来就发现自己身上的束缚全没了。  
抓准了时机，朱星杰立刻推开对方，踉跄着攀着浴缸想站起来，却发现双腿因为长时间保持大开的姿势已经麻木至极无法动弹。

趁着徐圣恩被撞到脑袋还处于眩晕，他努力向门口爬去，也顾不上自己此刻有多狼狈，只要能离开这个地方就行。  
阴蒂始终是整个儿暴露在外的，因为全身贴紧地面免不了被磨得生疼，冷汗渗出额角，磕到粗糙得毛毯更是让他几乎寸步难行，眼前发黑的同时身体再次兴奋起来。

他绝望地握紧拳头，想逃出去是无望了。刚翻身想和那个罪魁祸首拼个你死我活，就觉得自己被扛了起来。

 

朱星杰被狠狠扔在床上。  
“宝贝，刚才那张床被你喷得全是水，现在我们换一张，你最好乖一点。”  
徐圣恩一把按住了朱星杰的脑袋压在被褥里，不顾对方的剧烈挣扎，伏在耳边说着荤话。  
脸皮薄的朱星杰立刻被调戏得耳尖通红，低沉的嗓音让他头皮发麻。

“先助个兴，喝点酒吧。”徐圣恩也不急着上他，倒是从床旁冰柜里拿了瓶酒，撬了瓶塞便一把薅住对方的头发，粗鲁得往嘴里塞。瓶口玻璃撞破了朱星杰的下唇，疼痛让让他昏沉的意识清醒了大半。  
深棕色的酒瓶似曾相识，朱星杰记起那是今晚宴会男人也递过给他的酒。  
酒液往喉咙里灌，他被呛得止不住咳嗽，挣扎着把酒瓶拍到了地上。

徐圣恩脸上没什么表情变化，但散发着朱星杰第一次看到他，与那种邻家大男孩完全不同的气场。他知道对方已经怒不可遏，但同样的，明明自己才是受害者。他可以奉陪到底，大不了同归于尽。

身体处于戒备的状态，可偏偏这个时候体内的欲火再次熊熊燃起。  
朱星杰终于意识到，酒有问题。

“自己掰开来，我要操你。”明明是那种话，却能被他说得威胁感十足。  
“你开什么玩笑…”朱星杰也怒了，握紧了拳头随时准备攻击，竟然用下药这种卑鄙手段来对付自己…有种就堂堂正正打一架。

“那你到时候别哭着求我操你。”徐圣恩是胜券在握的，喂了这么多，况且已经开发过了，他相信对方五分钟都忍耐不了。

燥热遍布全身，所有感官全部集中到了下身。这次比上一次来的反应更为刺激，被坐在身下的肉壁都止不住发痒起来，恨不得有什么东西狠狠捅进来，用力磨一磨。  
“早晚…要杀了你…”朱星杰咬牙切齿地说道，刚说完就被对方翻身压在身下。花穴抽搐着，对方的指尖在穴口周围磨蹭了一会儿才缓缓破开小阴唇捅进深处，直至整根手指都没在了艳红色的肉瓣里。  
肉腔滑嫩无比，温暖潮湿，紧紧包裹住了入侵者主动嘬弄讨好着。  
朱星杰不由自主张开了腿，他再次深陷情欲的浪潮，双臂不自禁攀住了徐圣恩的肩膀羞红了脸紧闭双眼享受服务。

在肉壁里探了半天，手指加至两根，拇指不忘挑逗还暴露在外的敏感小肉，他忍不住挺腰。好想射，但是前端被堵的严实，只能处于无尽的干性高潮中，几乎快被发泄不出的欲望折磨到疯掉。主动挺腰的同时也把对方的手指送进更深处。  
徐圣恩勾起嘴角，对方乖乖的样子还是很可爱的，便给予奖励似得往深处钻弄，爽得朱星杰更是惊喘出声，睁大了眼睛。指尖竟然触碰到一层韧性的膜。

看来是真的第一次做这种事。徐圣恩丝毫没有为自己对一位初经人事的雏做太多过火的事感到愧疚，反而是因为即将亲自为这小家伙开苞而更为兴奋。  
“里面真的有膜啊，那你有子宫吗？”他咬住对方的耳垂问道，一边将那层薄膜直直捅破。  
“啊啊啊——！！”朱星杰疼得当即仰起脑袋，大量温热的液体从体内层层涌出。想必是又高潮了，徐圣恩抽出手指，将粘腻抹在对方不断起伏的胸膛，把两枚乳头都涂得亮晶晶的。

“又弄脏了，帮你洗一洗。”徐圣恩看着朱星杰此刻已经彻底被欲望驱使，又动起了坏心思。拿起地板还剩一半的酒瓶，一边拉扯过对方的双腿让他更贴紧自己，随后冰凉的酒液直直倒在裸露在外的会阴，绽开的花穴里，一边真的用手指去清洁那片滑腻。  
火热的手掌与冰冷的酒水给朱星杰带来了前所未有的刺激，只被覆盖上摸了几下就迎来了再次高潮。花穴内壁更是痒得抽搐不止。

“自己掰开来。”徐圣恩也看出了朱星杰在忍耐，扔掉手头的酒瓶，俯下身，竟然将那枚被折磨了一整晚的阴蒂含在了嘴里。

“呃啊！别舔…”朱星杰被吓得立刻并拢了腿，双手控制不住抓住了腿间的脑袋，但在别人看来却更像是要把徐圣恩留住的样子。  
他当然不会走更不会停。舌尖围绕着肿胀的肉团打转，毫不嫌弃地舔去了不断分泌的淫液，随后像是婴儿喝奶似得用唇包裹住用力吮吸，似乎真的能吸出淫液以外的什么似的。  
朱星杰都喘不过气了，眼前都冒起了雪花，毫不压抑地哭喊出来，手指抓着对方的头发，不知道是该扯开还是更用力得按向自己。  
徐圣恩听到他的声音都染了哭腔，征服感占满了内心。他吐出那枚已经蹂躏得几乎发紫的小肉核，随后猝不及防在上面咬了一口，留下一排整齐的齿印。

他好心松开了绑在对方阴茎上的领带，朱星杰绷紧了全身，却什么也没射出来，反而是花穴里又涌出一大片滑腻。沉浸在高潮余韵中的他不自知全身痉挛，眼球都几乎全部翻白。  
徐圣恩吻了吻朱星杰的额头试图安抚，直到身体的抽动逐渐停止，眼角嫣红着用湿漉漉迷蒙的双眼看着自己，嘴角却露出不知餍足的笑，随后主动分开长腿，四指将花穴撑开到外翻。  
“求你…进来。”


	3. 【圣杰】NC-25 豪华火箭（三）

>>

那朵花穴本就窄小，小尺寸玩具就能爽得它抽搐不止，汁水像是失禁一般向外涌。  
徐圣恩在扩张时就发现了这个特性，只用手指就能把极浅的肉腔填满。他用了最小号，柔软的硅胶顶端在穴口轻碾了一圈，对方急喘着绷紧了腿，随意蹭几下液体就润滑了整根玩具。

朱星杰红着眼圈看向徐圣恩，嘴里呜咽着催促快些进来。用于演绎魔术的灵巧手指颤抖得厉害，滑腻的肉瓣一次次从指尖溜走。

“你到底…行不行？”似乎是实在受不了，这句带着挑衅意味的话是喘出来的。松开了手，强行撑起身体竟是一鼓作气扑了过去。

野得狠。  
徐圣恩看向近在咫尺的脸，媚眼如丝红唇轻启，鼻息间却隐约嗅到一股淡淡的奶香。  
这小野猫是有什么特殊癖好吗，竟然用女香。

白生生的小短手主动摸上裤链。朱星杰软趴趴伏在他的胸膛，一边急不可耐把对方忍耐太久的性器释放出来。  
勃发的阴茎立刻从西装裤里弹出，坚硬的顶端抵在掌心，烫得朱星杰想收手，却被徐圣恩抓住了，指尖扣进指缝，包裹住比自己小一号的爪子，带动着似是手把手教会这小野猫该怎么做，阴茎表面跳动有力的筋脉都能清晰感受到。

“躲什么？”  
明知故问。朱星杰涨红了脸，对方硬挺的炙热在手里抓着，他再也控制不住把那根肉棒塞向自己的入口，想仔细磨一磨发痒的肉壁，可那滚烫的顶端却只是蹭着周边幼嫩的皮肤，偶尔会意外碾过一些小零件，爽的朱星杰仰头差点当场高潮。  
被灌了酒后的身体始终保持着敏感状态，欲望冲昏了头脑。徐圣恩清楚对方对自己已经极度欲求不满，给予一点小刺激都能让他湿成一片。  
征服感与欺负欲在内心升腾起，尽管自己也被这小妖精惹得受不了，恨不得拎起长腿立刻占有那片温柔乡，但他意外得没那么心急。  
被蹂躏到发紫的肉蒂已经缩不回薄膜，肿得像是一颗小红枣暴露在空气里。坚硬滚烫的顶端磨碾的速度在逐渐加快，力道也越发不可控制，直把小肉压变了形。

徐圣恩才发现对方几乎崩溃的表情，泪水糊了满脸，好心得在不断出水的花穴里塞进两根手指抚慰，肉壁立刻裹上异物想将他卷进更深处。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”他试探着问道。  
“求你…”朱星杰的声音微弱得几乎听不清。  
“求我什么？”征服欲得到满足，徐圣恩抽出手指，带出来一大波淫水。  
对方没再回答，虽然还在流泪，但表情像是失了魂，双眼早就没了焦距。

见对方不答，徐圣恩停止了身下的动作，手指摸索着找到了藏在花穴内已经微微张口的湿润尿口，用指甲不轻不重扣弄起来。

“唔！”朱星杰瞬间脸色惨白，挺身挣扎想逃，要不是被握住了腰早就从床上掉下去了。  
带着哭腔的呻吟在徐圣恩耳边连绵不断，他停下手上的挑逗，安抚着揉了把对方凌乱的头发，就觉得肩头一阵剧痛，小野猫毫不留情地咬了自己。

“嘶…”  
薅住了那头金发逼迫朱星杰抬头，发现对方泪眼朦胧满脸羞红，嘴角还残留着血迹。明显就是被自己欺负狠了，本都打算挥上去的巴掌最后只是将那点血抹去，唇也凑了上去。  
朱星杰出乎预料没有挣扎，徐圣恩也没想到自己会去吻他。  
“想要吗？”

徐圣恩无奈得看着自己的西裤被对方蹭得一塌糊涂，一把扶稳了窄腰，托起对方弹性十足的屁股便对准了自己坚挺，随后松了手。

“啊啊啊——！！”小野猫失控这挠他的后背，疼得直飙泪水，冷汗从额角滴落。  
利用体重一寸寸将对方吞下，才进了一半就到了头。  
因为异物过大，体内不得不更疯狂分泌出液体来做润滑。  
朱星杰瘫软在徐圣恩的怀里，疼痛只是一瞬间，取而代之的是因为终于被填满而相当满足。

肉腔真的很小，徐圣恩看着才捅进一半的自己有些犯难。  
身下的小嘴吸得自己极其舒爽，只是浅浅抽插都能让对方陷进了愉悦无法自拔。

“唔…再，再用力点…”欲求不满的小野猫把自己的下身主动撞向对方，却意外作死把体内的腔口给撞开了小口。突如其来的酸麻感让他立刻软了身子在对方怀里喘气呜咽。  
徐圣恩当然知道自己刚才进入了什么地方。他原以为对方只是多出了张花穴，没想到连宫颈和子宫都是配套附赠的。

顶端换着角度钻顶韧性十足的宫颈，刚才被意外顶开的小口还没来得及合上，就又被死死抵住。徐圣恩把朱星杰按向自己，对方意外没有挣扎，树袋熊一样立刻主动抱上来。

“吸得好紧，进不去怎么办…”他故意调戏，对方只是羞得把脑袋埋更深，但也抱得更紧。  
可爱且主动的举动让徐圣恩把持不住，他一只手控制住对方，另一只则是掐住了下巴再次吻上去，同时突然挺腰，立刻撞进了毫无防备的宫颈。

“唔！”腰部一瞬间酸软，朱星杰能感觉对方进入了前所未有的深度，并且还在不断挺进。  
深到不可思议的触感让他忍不住又想逃，却只能被迫接吻。  
顶端逐渐卡进紧窄的嫩穴深处，朱星杰头皮发麻，总有一种肉柱已经捅进腹部的错觉。太深了…进不去了。

进入的过程十分煎熬，尽管这朵花穴里里外外湿了个遍，但毕竟可以容纳的地方太小，吞进大半根已经是极限，再往里就是子宫，但他此刻被宫颈完全箍住了，进退两难，偏偏那肉壁像是无数张小嘴，吮吸舔弄着自己，爽得他在失控的边缘，但如果硬来，那副器官不废也得残。

“全部，想要全部…”小妖精倒是主动得不行，似乎丝毫不怕对方一用力操坏自己，他努力放松，下身又毫不自知地主动诱惑蹭着对方。  
“小骚货，早晚操死你。”徐圣恩简直觉得不可思议。看惯了对方一副高高在上的样子，只是被攻略一下就浪成这样。

“抱稳了。”  
说罢一个翻身就把对方压在身下，肉棒则是在挺身的时候就顶进了娇小子宫。

“啊…！”朱星杰剧烈颤抖，浑身绷紧，夹得徐圣恩头皮发麻。似乎实在忍得太久，肉腔紧致得直接把精液夹了出来。  
敏感的子宫被烫到，疯狂收缩想把异物推出去，但在徐圣恩看来更像是要榨干自己，强行忍住了才没把全部射出去。

“靠，真带劲。”他忍不住赞叹。  
而身下的朱星杰似乎已经是彻底神志不清了，放下了所有矜持缠上自己，敞开双腿努力迎合。

徐圣恩大开大合操着对方，那娇嫩至极的子宫已经被强行扩张成可以容纳他的尺寸，坚硬的顶端一遍遍撞上宫底，温暖的淫水立刻被刺激地从深处涌出，浇在正胡作非为的肉棒上，像在泡温泉一样。  
小野猫的前端高潮不断，淅淅沥沥一直在淌水，脸上已经看不出任何表情，舌尖不自知滑出来，半睁的眼微微翻白。

已经被玩坏了。  
除了断断续续的呻吟，什么反应都没有了。


End file.
